


Black Betty

by Bombus -Pascuorum (webslinger9_5am)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, I think there might be a few swears. They're adults., Spoilers for Episode 10, There's one swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webslinger9_5am/pseuds/Bombus%20-Pascuorum
Summary: Five didn't like Luther's plan. Nobody did. He decided to change it.





	Black Betty

**Author's Note:**

> Title Black Betty by Ram Jam

Luther had his plan.

Five couldn’t say he agreed with it and neither did the others but it was the only one they had so he went along with it. _Well,_ right until he hit the stage. He may not have been around his siblings for four decades, but that didn’t mean he was any less Vanya’s brother.

Five appeared on the stage to Vanya’s left and disappeared again, coming out in the air just behind her to land flawlessly on her back.

She staggered under his sudden weight, but to her credit didn’t stop playing.

That left only one option.

His brothers closing in, Five did the only sensible thing someone in his position could. He licked his pinkie and jammed it in Vanya’s ear.

The violin went silent immediately and his sister let out an enraged shriek.

The sound knocked them all back in a wall of white that quickly died out once it reached them.

Five hit the first row of chairs with a pained grunt and stayed there, trying to figure out how to breath again.

Vanya turned, eyes dark again, “Five!” She yelled, irritated, angry, but undeniably Vanya once again.

Five let out a breathy laugh and shifted. He quickly found it to be a mistake and the sound cut off.

“Oh my god,” Vanya muttered and rushed over to him to check him over.

Five waved her off, “Sorry about that. You would’ve destroyed the world.”

“What?” Vanya asked, hurt and disbelieving.

“Not on purpose. Not quite sure how still,” Five added, “The math doesn’t lie, though. We’ll figure it out.”

“Why’d you have to stick your finger in my ear?” She grumbled, choosing to ignore the apocalyptic  bullshit for now. They’d probably go over that later.

Five offered her a single shoulder shrug, “It was the least violent way to get you to stop playing.”

Vanya narrowed her eyes at him.

“I’m sorry we hurt you,” He said seriously.

She didn’t say anything for a minute, “That’s okay. I kind of get why they did it.”

Five eyed her wearily, “So… Siblings?”

Vanya scoffed and rolled her eyes, “Of course we’re siblings.” She reached forward and ruffled his hair as the others climbed back onto the stage.

Five swatted her hand away with a grimace.

“Aww!” Klaus cooed loudly, “It’s so cute!”

Five shot him a glare and caught Allison smiling from the side stair.

Diego was smirking as he came closer, “Yeah, if you’re into rabid kittens.”

“Shut up,” Five spat.

Vanya laughed and Five felt for what was probably the first time in forty-five years that everything might just turn out alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Because there's nothing more annoying than a Wet Willy. Which sounds really bad outside my head. I'm gonna go away now.  
> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. :)


End file.
